


autumn drinks

by TellMeYellMe



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, M/M, Mafuyu is a Little Shit, Ritsuka is Swooning and Suffering, Romance, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeYellMe/pseuds/TellMeYellMe
Summary: Even though he started this conversation out with “What kind of drinks do you like?” (what he thought was a straightforward enough question) Ritsuka has been met with a lot of puppy eyes, a tilted head, and the low hums of “I don’t know” and “Maybe”. It makes Ritsuka feel antsy and nervous, two things he wants to not feel when he’s with Mafuyu.or, Ritsuka attempts to be a romantic boyfriend. He somewhat fails.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	autumn drinks

**Author's Note:**

> My first given fic. Ahhhhhhh. Mafuyu and Rituska are so soft! I'm enjoying the manga and I'm excited in what will happen next.
> 
> Thanks to Karma for beta-ing!!! I kept worrying about the humor on this fic but Karma's comments made me feel relieved and happy!

Out of all the talks he’s had (well technically, they had), this one feels the most unnecessary but necessary. Because it feels like an appropriate thing to do as couples is to buy each other drinks and drink said drinks together. It’s romantic as hell.

Only problem is that in order to do that one must know what type of drink their...significant others enjoy.

( _Boyfriend_ is still too...fluffy a word for Ritsuka to use.)

However it soon comes to Ritsuka’s attention that he isn’t going to be getting that answer anytime soon.

“So,” he growls, on the cusp of a headache, “you don’t like bubbly drinks.”

“No.”

“And you don’t like bitter drinks like coffee.”

Mafuyu nods his head. “You like black coffee don’t you, Uenoyama-kun?”

Ritsuka grunts in response.

Even though he started this conversation out with “What kind of drinks do you like?” (what he thought was a straightforward enough question) he has been met with a lot of puppy eyes, a tilted head, and the low hums of “I don’t know” and “Maybe”. It makes Ritsuka feel antsy and nervous, two things he wants to not feel when he’s with Mafuyu (but always accidentally does.)

(It’s embarrassing to feel like that.)

“But you like tea?”

“Tea is good.”

“But that is a bitter drink!”

“Oh,” Mafuyu says, leaning his head back, “I guess it is. I do like bitter drinks like teas.”

“Alright, noted,” Ritsuka says more to himself, “coffee is a no but tea is a yes.”

“Only green tea though.”

“Only green tea- wait then that’s only one type of tea!”

“...I guess it is,” Mafuyu repeats.

Ritsuka suppresses a groan and instead finally taps out the words “green tea only” on his notes app.

“Sakuraya is good too,” Mafuyu says only after Ritsuka is done typing, “for another type of tea I like.”

Ritsuka snaps his head up and stares like his…. significant other has just grown a pair of wings and was preparing to fly for the first time. “You actually drink that crap?!” he asks, face aghast in fear, “that shit’s disgusting!”

“No,” Mafuyu answers bluntly, “but it's funny watching other people drink it. Hiiragi makes the best faces whenever I give it to him instead of soda.”

“Oh….” Ritsuka says, expression falling from fearful to wary, “so you’re a drink sadist.”

Mafuyu blinks then cocks his head forward, his face dangerously close to Ritsuka’s…. everything. “Uenoyama-kun knows terms like S and M too huh?” he says. It’s phrased as if he’s talking to himself but Mafuyu bluntly stares into Ritsuka’s eyes, his orange irises twinkling with an unknown mischief, as he speaks, “So you’re not a complete cherry boy then....maybe like a sakura boy?”

“What the hell is a sakura boy?!” Ritsuka grumbles, making a mental note to ask Kaji the same question later. It doesn’t sound like it’s too bad but if a cherry boy means being a virgin then a sakura boy would mean….?

“Someone who is you,” Mafuyu helpfully supplies, “you’re innocent but also not. Not so cherry but like a sakura.” He then leans back, as if contemplating Ritsuka’s state of virginity. “Apple juice is good too,” Mafuyu instead says, “only from Aomori though. They taste sweeter.” He then hums the jingle from the old Ringo Starr commercial.

It takes Ritsuka a second to reboot his whole...everything, and by the time he does he’s placated his lips back into a scowl. “Aomori apple juice,” he says, “sure got it. Is orange juice good too?”

“Orange juice….like carrot juice?”

“Orange the fruit, not the color!”

“Oh… no. I like mikan juice not orange juice.”

“Those are the same thing!” 

“No they’re not. Mikan is sweeter. Like Aomori apple juice.”

“Should I just buy you apple juice then?!” Ritsula growls, his patience wearing thin with every passing second, “whenever I get you a drink?!”

“No. What if I want to drink something else? Like milk?” 

Ritsuka suppresses a scream (it still comes out a little, like a muffled choke) and instead opts to angrily, frustratedly, glare at the ground. Deep breaths, no use in trying to understand everything that goes through Mafuyu’s head. Even though Ritsuka wants to grab said head right now and squeeze it like that Aomori apple juice Mafuyu seems to love so much.

“Uenoyama-kun?” Mafuyu says, “you have a scary expression on your face. Are you getting heatstroke?”

“Why the hell would I get heatstroke in the autumn?” Ritsuka mumbles, dragging his hand down his face in a vain attempt to straighten out his “stress wrinkles.”

“It could happen. Sometimes I get sick in the summer,” Mafuyu pipes up. He’s silent then for a moment, observing Ritsuka carefully and almost intrusively, before asking, “Would a kiss make it better?”

Rituska almost topples off the bench.

“Wha-?!” is all he can get out before Mafuyu is quickly saying, “Ah, but if you are sick I probably shouldn’t, I don’t want to catch your autumn cold.” 

Ritsuka stiffens, “I thought you said I have heatstroke?!”

“Oh so you do have heatstroke then?”

“Mafuyu!” Ritsuka finally croaks out angrily (and a little embarrassed). He seethes silently, fingers clenching and unclenching around his phone. “I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or not.”

Mafuyu has the audacity to laugh at him. Just a small chuckle. Just loud enough for Ritsuka to hear it and cause his already shaky confidence to plummet. “You get puffy when I make fun of you,” Mafuyu says, “like a cat.”

Ritsuka quickly stands up, his ears beginning to burn hot with embarrassment. Hot enough for them to almost feel cold. Hell he does feel like he has heatstroke but heatstroke caused by the heat of his own utter embarrassment. He’s pretty sure even his cheeks are red-hot too and it makes him feel even more embarrassed that he looks embarrassed. He’s pretty sure if he looks at Mafuyu, that embarrassment would slip into humiliation and being humiliated through teasing is something he does not and refuses to deal with. 

“Forget it,” Ritsuka mutters, pocketing his phone, “I’ll just...give you two hundred yen for a drink in the future. That way I don’t need to worry about you chugging the wrong type of juice or tea or whatever.”

He’s staring down at his shoes as he speaks, finding the sloppily tied laces more of a comfort than his significant other’s teasing. Obviously he’s not going to leave (despite Mafuyu's _everything_ right now), but he does want Mafuyu to know that he’s not handling whatever _this_ is well. It’s not often that he can feel his face about to burn off and his stomach tingly with butterflies. Well, it used to not be often. Now with Mafuyu as his significant other, the feeling has been growing and growing, to a point where Ritsuka feels like he has to physically hold onto some semblance of his pride.

The slight rustle of fabric tells him that Mafuyu is standing up too and it’s only seconds later that he feels a hand lift his chin slightly. Cold, calloused fingertips lightly touch Ritsuka’s skin and he can practically feel steam rise up from where his hot face meets Mafuyu’s coolness. Mafuyu, calm and sleepy (with a curl of orange covering one of his eyes) steadily meets Rituska’s gaze. He holds Ritsuka there for a moment, as if trying to absorb some of the color off of Ritsuka’s cheek.

Ritsuka feels too exposed, too open like a book, in front of Mafuyu. He wants badly to push Mafuyu away, to keep a measly fraction of his coolness and aloofness. He wants to almost yell at Mafuyu in a childish way, snap at him the way he can easily do with others. But he can’t because, even though Mafuyu makes him feel helpless and confused, Ritsuka wants to desperately hang onto everything that is Mafuyu. He wants to look at Mafuyu more, hold Mafuyu longer, and share with Mafuyu these feelings that fluctuate and hum inside himself an ever-growing crescendo. 

“W-what?” Ritsuka finally asks, voice hitching, wishing that the ground will open up and swallow him whole. 

A small smile quivers up against Mafuyu’s lip then and, once again, he invades Ritsuka’s space. Coming close enough to kiss him (Ritsuka freezes at the proximity) Mafuyu then tilts his head to the side, very obviously feigns a kiss to Ritsuka’s temple, and whispers in his ear,

“I’d like anything you get me Uenoyama-kun. I can’t guarantee I’ll drink it, but I’ll like it because you got it for me.”

His breath tickles Ritsuka and makes him feel even more lightheaded. Mafuyu’s voice causes shivers of tingles to race down Ritsuka’s back, almost like ASMR. Scratch that, it is practically ASMR. It’s definitely not a… kiss, but Rituska feels like Mafuyu has just kissed him with his voice. 

Mafuyu then pulls back, the smile smoothing back out to a seemingly blank expression. Ritsuka however feels like his emotions are bubbling and exploding out of him like a soft drink.

“Idiot,” he finally mumbles, nerves fried, heart beating fast, “I want to get you something you’ll like.”

“I know,” Mafuyu answers, “but I can’t help my tastebuds sometimes.”

He then takes Ritsuka’s hand in his, making sure to entwine their fingers together in a tight grip. “But like I said, if Uenoyama-kun gets me a drink then I’ll like it because I like Uenoyama-kun’s kind side.”

Ritsuka is pretty sure his mental council is holding another meeting of “Why Mafuyu is the Cutest Significant Other Ever” and he feels his lips threaten to twitch into an awkward, wobbly smile. He quickly tries to hide it but ends up instead bumping his lip with the back of his palm and part of Mafuyu’s still entwined fingers. That makes Mafuyu actually laugh.

“I like you Uenoyama-kun,” he says, “you and your drink choices.”

Ritsuka, on cloud nine, mind swirling into a universe of happiness, can only grunt out another, embarrassed, 

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Not sure if I'll write more given fics but I feel like this is a good place to start! also i keep spelling ritsuka as rituska. its......driving my brain crazy so sorry if the wrong name popped up in the fic.
> 
> Thank you again Karma!!!


End file.
